A Week in Hell
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Bruce and Selina are dating. So they decide to take their "families" on a week long vacation, which certainly isn't going to end well.


I couldn't believe I was here. Why had I agreed to go on vacation with Bruce, my "brothers", and Selina Kyle? A red pick up truck pulled into the long drive. "I didn't know the rental place had trucks." Dick muttered from beside me.

"They don't." Tim said simply from my other side.

"They must be some pretty lost tourists." I grumbled, still confused as to why I was even here.

"It's Selina." Bruce said. I didn't think so, I knew enough about Selina Kyle to know a beat up old pick up was as far from her style as diamonds were from pebbles. The truck stopped and whoever was behind the wheel cut the engine. The driver, passenger, and rear passenger doors opened. Oddly enough Bruce was right two girls and Seline slipped out of the truck. Both girls appeared to be teenagers. The one who got out of the front seat was blond, her hair cut in a bob where the back was shorter than the front and the front almost seemed to in two sharp points to either side of her head. Her eyes were blue, a dark almost black blue. She wore a red tank top, black leather skirt, black tights with red skulls dotted upon them, and ankle boots.

The second girl had jet black hair that was left to fall to her shoulders in waves and green eyes. She wore a black short sleeve shirt, white denim shorts, and sandals.

Selina scowled at something and opened the rear driver's side door. A third girl slipped out, closing the book she'd apparently been reading and pulling out blood red ear-buds, that almost matched the truck, out of her ears. Seline and the girl walked around the truck. Seline handed the girl the keys, it must have been her truck. The third girl was obviously the black sheep of Selina's makeshift family. Where the others were tall and fair she was short and geeky.

Her long red hair was in a braid down her back, her hazel eyes which were more green than brown were magnified by the large owl eyed glasses that took up half her face, and her skin was so pale it looked like she bathed in blache. Her clothes didn't help matters. She wore a black silk button down left unbutton to reveal a black tank top, jeans, and black converse.

"Girls introduce yourselves to Mr. Wayne and his sons." Three sets of female eyes rolled at Selina's words. Her girls seemed to almost be in sync with one another, even the black sheep.

"Pat." The blond said simply.

"Sam." The black haired girl purred.

"Drew." The ginger grumbled, clutching her book tightly to her chest.

"Those are pretty lame names for girls." I muttered. The red head's eyes narrowed.

"That's because they're short for Patricia, Samantha, and Drusilla. Besides we don't conform to society's pigheaded gender roles for us numbskull." Drew snapped. Well she certainly had a short fuse.

"Oh take a pill Drew I'm sure he didn't mean it." Sam drawled, eyeing me as if she were in a candy store and I was the last of her favorite kind. Drew scowled and promptly put her ear-buds back into her ears. Almost instantly her bad mood seemed to be washed away and she began tapping out the beat of whatever she was listening to against her leg.

It was Selina's turn to scowl. "I apologize for Drew. She's been a problem child since before I met her." She explained.

Sam scoffed. "That's probably why no one wanted her in the first place." She muttered as she carefully brushed black bangs out of her eyes. She was caught off guard when a bedazzled pink suitcase hit her about the middle. It was a rather large suitcase at that. Ddi they think they were going to be here longer than a week? My eyes traveled back to the direction the bag had come from. There stood Drew pulling stuff from the back of the truck. She slung the strap of a tattered old duffel bag over her shoulder, followed by a small back pack. It seemed Drew packed lighter than everyone else or at least lighter than Sam.

Drew walked towards us stopping right in front of Bruce. She pulled both ear-buds out of her ears. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you please point me to my room?" She asked formally, her voice taking on a funny sound, almost as if she was trying to fake a British accent and was half way to succeeding.

Bruce smiled, almost as if he liked the girl already, but I didn't trust it. "Jason will show you." He said.

I did nothing to stifle my groan. I didn't want to be here let alone showing some problem child of Selina Kyle's to her room. I turned and walked into the vacatian house. "So what's the big hurry to your room?" I asked once we were on the stairs headed for the second floor. Drew was so quiet the only way I knew for certain she was following me was the loud music still blaring from her ear-buds. It was unnatural and I was sure Bruce had already noticed.

"No hurry really. I just wish to get settled before everything becomes... messy and I must seek out sanctuary." Drew said softly that strange accent still in place. It was how long she took to find the word messy and how quickly she had said sanctuary that drew my attention.

"Messy?" I prodded.

"Indeed, Sam will try to seduce you, or perhaps one of Wayne's other wards which will piss Selina off since she strictly told us the whole lot of you were off limits. Then again Sam always has had a problem with forbidden fruit." Drew said simply. I rolled my eyes and went to the room at the end of the hall. There was a sign on the door with Drew's name on it. Alfred must have picked out the rooms before we even got here.

"Why do you think Sam will try to seduce me?" I inquired as we stopped in front of her door.

"I did mention forbidden fruit didn't I? Besides," Drew looked me up and down, "your just her type." And with those words she disappeared behind the door.

_**DREW**_

I sighed as I leaned against the back of my door. Sam just had to go and run her mouth. If it weren't for Pat and of course Selina's lecture that we better behave or else I would have done more than just thrown her suitcase at her. With a shake of my head I threw my duffel bag onto the bed and walked towards the empty pine desk left shoved against the wall.

I was glad Wayne had agreed to let me go to my room before everything started. I had a sinking suspicion that tonight's dinner was going to be a disaster.I started setting up my stuff, but it didn't take too long for a knock on my door to distract me.

"Come on in. It's open." I grumbled as I plugged my laptop charger into the outlet under the desk. The door opened without a creek which surprised me, I didn't think the house was very well lived in. I heard the squeak of the mattress as they sat down on it. I turned. It was Pat.

"You shouldn't have antagonized Same like that." She said simply as she crossed her legs. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on pat, you know me, I was born antagonistic." I ground out. I knew Pat was just trying to be the big sister and stop Same and I from ripping out each other's throats, but this was beginning to piss me off. I was the black sleep therefore I got targeted for the lectures, even though I was only reacting to Sam, and it wasn't fair.

"Don't give me that Drew. You're the nonconfrontational one and you snapped on Jason as if you were looking for a fight." Pat pointed out.

"What does Jason have to do with antagonizing Sam?" I snapped.

Pat fixed me with a knowing look. "You know very well what." She said simply.

"What? Sam wanting to seduce him? I say let her and i hope she falls for him so he can break her heart into tiny pieces!" I shouted. Realizing how close I was to losing my temper I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"That right there is what I'm talking about Drew. Your temper's getting worse and worse each day. It's like something has put you on edge. Even when Mom had us going after things she knew Batman would stop us from taking and most likely throw us in jail for trying to take you were never this bad. What's gotten into you?"

I didn't bother to open my eyes. "Pat just get out, please." I said.

"Fine, but think about what I said." Pat replied. I heard the sound of the bed as she got off it and then the opening and closing of my door.

I opened my eyes and sighed before slipping into the desk chair. No one would understand why I was on edge. No one.

_**PAT**_

I sighed as I stood outside Drew's door. I hadn't gotten through to her. It was almost scary how quickly Drew's moods had changed, though I was glad her mannerisms hadn't changed with them. As long as she spoke with her weird accents, listened to her music, and had her nose buried in a hundred different books she was still Drew.

"You alright?" A male voice asked from behind me. I didn't jump, after all I'd spent half my life with people sneaking up behind me, most of them guys. I turned it, it was Wayne's oldest ward, Richard or something.

"I'm fine. It's Drew I'm worried about." I admitted.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's just acting odd." I answered. There was a slight growl in my voice, but that was due to being protective of my sisters, especially Drew with her oddball ways.

"Is that part of her acting odd?" He asked as Papa Roach started blaring from Drew's room. I sighed.

"No that's just her barricading herself." I grumbled. I didn't understand why she felt she needed to isolate herself from the rest of us.

"Oh... I'm Dick by the way." He said offering his hand for me to shake.

"Pat, like I already said." I answered shaking his hand. Dick nodded and we went our separate ways.

Day one wasn't too bad. We all mostly stayed in our rooms unpacking for the rest of the week. However we were all required to gather together for dinner.

There was a long table located in the dining room though when we went down there that evening it had changed to be exactly the right size. A seat at either end of the table and three on either side.

"Cozy." Sam purred. Drew rolled her eyes.

Wayne sat at the head of the table. Mom sat at the end. Dick sat to WAyne's right and the youngest, Tim, sat next to him. Jason took the middle seat on the left putting him opposite Tim. I took the seat to Mom's right which put me next to Tim. Sam sat across from me on Mom's left and right next to Jason, that wasn't going to end well. That left only one seat open for Drew, on Wayne's left and next to Jason. That meant Jason was between Drew and Sam. I almost felt sorry for the guy.

All of the girls had changed for dinner, the boys had not. However I felt both Mom and Sam were highly over dressed for Summer vacation dinner wear, but I suppose they were both trying to impress a guy. Mom wore a floor length glittering backless gold evening gown and large dangling gold earrings. Sam on the other hand wore a knee length blood red prom dress with a peacock feather pattern across it. It was Drew's dress, but Sam must have plucked it from Drew's closet before we left since there was no way Drew would have packed it. Drew looked livid, but her glare was directed at the table in front of her so I guess she was trying to hide it.

I had changed because Mom had taught us stuff like what we were wearing earlier was inappropriate for family dinner. I assumed that was why Drew had changed as well. I had traded my outfit in for a black silk shirt, identical to the one Drew had been wearing earlier, a simple pair of jeans, and white socks. Only my boots remained the same.

Drew on the other hand had only changed her shirt. She'd ditched the silk and the tanktop in favor of a black t-shirt with a vampire smiley face on it and blood red letters that red "Bite me". I retract my earlier statement. I know now she didn't change due to what Mom had taught us, she was doing it to get under Mom's skin. She was mad, angry, and acting out in a subtle way. I tried hard not to groan. This was going to be a long week.

"That's an interesting shirt." Dick said slowly after we'd been served. I guess he was trying to make conversation because nobody was talking. He had to be talking to Drew since she was the only one wearing an "interesting" shirt.

"As interesting as vampires can be." Drew replied shortly.

"Not a fan?" Dick prodded.

"They're not my favorite paranormal creatures." Drew answered.

"What are your favorites?"

"It depends on the world. Each world generally twists the lore to fit their own needs." Drew explained.

"Is there any world where you are a fan of vampires?" Tim wondered.

"No because they always get the lore wrong." Was Drew's simple answer.

An almost irksome silence lulled over us. Finally it seemed Drew couldn't take it. She still looked down at her plate and ate without saying a word, but the fingers of her free hand were now drumming against the tablecloth, the only noise in the room.

"Drew that's enough." Mom said after several minutes. She had probably thought Drew would stop on her own. Drew's fingers froze, some in the air some on the table.

"Sorry Mum." Drew muttered more to her food than to Mom. This was going to end disaster, though I was glad nobody had started throwing things yet, I didn't think anyone at this table, except for maybe Wayne, was above starting a food fight.

"So Drew... Have you read anything good lately?" I asked trying to find some way to fill the silence. There seemed to be an elephant in the room, but I wasn't about to be the one to bring it up.

"The _Hollows series_ is certainly... interesting though I fear you may find it a bit tedious." Drew said finally looking up. I could see the tension bleed from her shoulders. Drew was in her element now, talking about literature.

"Oh how so?" I prodded, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well for one thing the main character, Rachel Morgan, the situations that she finds herself in get worse and worse as the series progresses." Drew said.

"But isn't that what makes a story good?"

"Yes, when you're not sitting there going 'really Rachel?'."

Same groaned drawing everyone's attention to her. "Well I for one find this conversation boring. Why can't we talk about _Twilight_ or something?" Sam practically whined. Sam continued to prattle on and I turned back to Drew who was gone, she must have seen her chance to escape and took it. I sighed. Drew was going to be a recluse all week and that was not a good thing.

_**DICK**_

It was later that night, almost midnight when things began to get really weird. There was a blood curdling scream from one of the girls' rooms, at the time none of us really knew whose room it was. But of course we all, minus the girls of course, rushed to go saved the damsel in distress. it was Sam's room we burst into and it was Sam who was still screaming when we entered.

She had herself pressed against the wall staring wide eyed at the frog that was sitting on her bed. The frog ribbited and Sam screamed even louder, if that was possible. There was a sigh from behind me and we were all shoved aside. Drew scooped up the frog and hid it from Sam's sight.

"You know you're suppose to kiss it right? Not run screaming." Drew growled. She was sitting on the bed now with her hands hiding the frog from view.

"I'm not kissing a dirty frog!" Sam shouted. She was regaining control of her breathing. It didn't surprise me to turn and see that Sam had green goop on her face and wore a long lace nightgown.

"Alright suit yourself, but if you keep that mindset you'll never meet your prince." Drew said with a shrug as if she didn't care one way or another which she probably didn't.

"What are you going on about?" Sam demanded. Drew rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. There was a small frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It is peculiar though. Frogs are primarily freshwater amphibians, but we're surround by salt water." Drew muttered.

"Drew you're nuts! You must have brought that thing from home!" Sam shouted. Drew looked up first to Sam and then to us. a light of understanding seemed to flash in her eyes.

"I may be crazy Samantha, however I did not drag this poor creature from it's home environment." Drew growled lightly.

Sam rolled her eyes as if she didn't believe her. "Though that does beg the question." Drew said as she opened her hands just wide enough the frog was visible. Sam moved back as far as she could as if the frog was going to hurt her. "Who did bring the frog here and for what purpose?" She continued. Her musings almost made it sound as if she knew. It was almost as if she was posing the question to us but didn't want to talk to us directly.

Drew stood. "Well then we should all head back to bed." She announced. "And Sam I'll keep the poor frog out of your hair."

"How about you completely keep that thing out of my room. It's a menace!" Sam screamed. Drew rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure Sam, whatever you say." Drew retorted. It was as Drew was shoving past us a second time that I noticed what she was wearing, a black jacket, her t-shirt from dinner, jeans, and combat boots that were caked in something. Whatever she'd been doing before rescuing Sam from the frog hadn't been sleeping. What had she been doing?

**So before you guys jump down my throat about Jason being out of character don't yell at me just please help me fix it, I really don't know much about him. **


End file.
